Enamored
by Tripton
Summary: ItaNaru Challenge. You might be in for a surprised.


_**"All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another."**_

**A/N: Set a couple of days after Sasuke catches the eight-tail.**

Kurama's Lucky Dice's ItaNaru Challenge

**Pairing: ItaNaru**

**Itachi's POV****.**

**Enjoy.**

_

* * *

__If a relationship is to evolve, it must go through a series of endings._

* * *

-

-

-

Deceit is the act or practice of deceiving; concealment or distortion of the truth for the purpose of misleading. To become undetectable in enemy territory can only be achieved through one's own ability of acting and constant concentration to the surrounding area. One must keep a composed and open-minded conscious, react accordingly to events and execute the mission flawlessly, making yourself appear uncensurable to the public. Thus is one of the many jobs of a shinobi. The _**Orioke no Jutsu**_ just happens to be the perfect way -_albeit the most horrendous in my own personal opinion_- for me to easily traverse through a town that believes I am dead and I must give credit where credit is due and that's to one Uzumaki Naruto, as well as having my bag of stolen pocky returned safely to my hands once more.

Finding the jinchuuriki's location after the adolescent had all but darted out of the grocery store, create about fifty Kage Bushins and scatter was no problem, but the actual engagement of directly speaking to him that seems to be complicated, for the blond idiotic shinobi is currently inside the Hokage's Tower. With ANBU guarding the entire building and Jounins with the Byakugan guarding the staircase, someone would be bound to instantly recognize my chakra signature regardless of my feminine facade, and putting myself in harms way would be a deadly and foolish mistake. No, I will not be caught today, especially in such a degrading form that will no doubt be the most embarrassing event any nuke-nin or shinobi could be apart of. As it is, I must eschew myself from assassinating the newly appointed Rokudaime, who will only invalidate Konoha and allow it to be decimated. I let a sigh escape my lips, slipping my morbid thoughts into the back of my mind as I efficiently and gracefully dodge a group consisting of eight Chuunin and two Jounin men staring coquetry at me.

The weight inside the plastic bag being held by my left manicured hand is a constant reminder as to why I am still here a week later than originally in Konoha, mindlessly walking the market-streets in hopes of bumping into the annoying, but tolerable jinchuuriki. My eyes shift every now and then, nodding at the passing villagers and allowing my feet to just carry me throughout my home, however, my mind continues to reel in obfuscation at how easily the genin had slipped away once again with my treats, leaving his packages of ramen with me as a ticket in exchange for my pocky, which I learned earlier this week. While pleased with my shinobi skills -regardless of the loss of my Sharingan jutsus- I find myself more proud of the fact that I can still enjoy a favorite past time treat in Konoha as well as roaming around with no true identity. The simple chocolate-covered biscuit had found and squirmed it's heavenly delicious self into my heart, successfully making me become devoted to the treat. It reminds me of the genin and his obsession with all things relating to ramen, Hokages, protecting Konohagakure, new jutsus and my foolish little brother.

"Baa-chan said I have to do boring D-rank missions for another week! I'll die if I have to pull more weeds! I know, if I take Baa-chan's hidden sake bottles from under her desk, I'll tell her I'll break one every-time she gives me a D-rank mission, then she'll have to give me at least a C-rank or a B-rank!" As if the Gods had looked down upon me in clemency -_though I truly do believe they are laughing at some tribulation that will befall me in the near future_- the blond emerges from within the mass of people, incongruous grinning face inches from Haruno Sakura, who is walking presumptuously besides him with a small overwrought, yet sincere crack of a smile upon her lips. The pinkette wears her usual clothing of preference, added with a new pair of brown boots and dark green gloves, while the blond is in a white T-shirt, black sweat pants and a pair of black shinobi sandals. I can't help the small fortuitous smirk that reaches my lips observing the kunoichi as she only now notices the weird glances thrown at the blond. Sighing, she waves at villagers, giving them a 'don't-mind-him' smile before glaring at her teammate, showing him her chakra-laced fist. Naruto 'eeps', throwing his hands up in defensive and nervously stumbles over his words as he calms down the pink hair kunoichi.

"Naruto, I know your restless from doing D-rank missions, but just put up with them if you want to continue our search for Sasuke-kun." Said teen grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his yellow head before looking forward, vigorous azure meeting my eyes. He wavers in his walk, coming to a halt a foot away from me and lowers his arms to his sides, eyes not straying from my own even when Sakura shakes his shoulder to gain his attention. I can see, in the reflection of his blue eyes, the foreign shade of dark brown that belongs to my henge form and I find myself thinking how wrong the tone looks, suddenly giving me the urge to return my eye color to normal. Almost.

"_Itachi_..." The sixteen year old genin whispers breathlessly and most rashly; Sakura stiffens and I raise my left eyebrow at the slip-up, crossing my arms over my henge's obstruent breasts and feigning an offended expression. The kunoichi's green eyes shift between the two of us, narrowing under her creased eyebrows as she moves her hands together to perform _**Kai**_, however, Naruto is quick to respond and reaches out with his hand to lightly touch hers. There's a quick non-verbal conversation between the two before Sakura let's out a huff, glaring warily at me as she takes a step back.

"Pardon, Uzumaki-kun. I assure you that is _not _my name." My voice, while having been in this feminine form for nearly two weeks, still sounds fallacious as a female and as most ridiculous as it sounds, I miss the deep, velvet sounding voice that belongs only to me. The blond fidgets with his feet at my ambiguous chide, hands flying behind him and most likely clasping together before a cherry-pink blush dusts his cheeks. The pinkette makes an odd face towards the blond, obviously wanting to know why her teammate seemed a bit flustered in my presence.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that Sayuri-chan." Naruto's acting skills could fool the many villagers and maybe the other Rookies, but in the presence of Sakura and I, I am most sure both of us know how bad he actually really was at it. Of course, I'm also sure that's an act as well, but delving into the mind of Uzumaki Naruto once more is defiantly **not** on my list of things-to-do. Besides, that is technically my little brother's job, not mine, even though I probably knew more about the blond then he did.

The blond genin glances at the concerned kunoichi standing with one hand on his shoulder and then back to me, impatience flashing through his eyes. "Sakura-chan, this is an old acquaintance of mine, Sayuri-chan. We met when I was traveling with Ero-sennin." At the name, Naruto's eyes cast down to the floor and then as if nothing had been wrong, is back to grinning widely. "Sayuri-chan, this is Sakura-chan and she's amazing! OW! Sakura-chaaaaaan, why'd you hit me?!" Ignoring her whining teammate, Sakura sweeps her eyes over me, nodding her head here and there as if approving me of what I suppose is for Naruto's best interest. I find myself almost chuckling at the irony but stop myself at the last second and instead size Sakura up as well, immediately feeling a small amount of fear radiating off her.

"What village are you from?" The pink hair kunoichi asks curiously, placing one hand on her hip and leaning in the opposite direction, obviously pushing aside her small anxiousness. Naruto pales at the question, eyes frantically moving to met mine and even goes as far as to tug my sleeve daintily and unseen. I shrug his hand from my personnel and met the kunoichi's green eyes head on with a small smile.

"Konohagakure, Haruno-chan." Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, glance to Naruto and then back at me. After a few minutes of silence, a smile stretches across the pinkette's face, making the blond jinchuuriki relax with a sigh of relief.

"I suppose you were traveling then?" Is her next question as she shoves Naruto onto the nearby bench as to not be hit by the cabbage cart, not at all caring when the blond whines out about having his face smashed against the wooden seat.

"Yes." I move over towards the bench, smooth out my koi printed dark blue silk kimono and patiently wait as the blond moves over before taking a seat besides him, lacing my fingers together on my lap.

"How long?" I look up to the sky at the kunoichi's inquiry, feeling the sun's rays slowly fade behind the horizon and then back down at her. I can feel Naruto try slowly and slyly to inch closer to me and I lean back against the bench to make the action impossible not to notice. There's some dark muttering under his breathe, but I ignore him in favor of answering his female teammate.

"Nine years." Her eyes go wide as plates, almost popping out of her skull, making the genin besides me giggle softly to himself. Composing herself with a small blush, she coughs into her fist, leaning onto her other hip.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you were doing exactly while you were traveling?" My eyes close, a small breeze blowing past us and I reopen them to the view of the patiently waiting kunoichi.

"That is personal." Her shoulders drop in dismay then proceeds to rub the palm of her hand over her large forehead. When she looks up, her malachite eyes fall onto the squirming, pouting blond glaring up at me like I had taken his shinobi rights away and with a quick warning glance from me the genin slouches back against the bench and huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Before Sakura can react to the blonde's strange behavior, the cry of a hawk pierces the air, swooping down and landing on the kunoichi's shoulder, pecking her hair lovingly. A smile finds it's way to her lips and she takes the message out of it's holder, using her free hand to stroke the bird's feathers. Folding the paper in half once finished, she stares at Naruto for a long moment, distress flowing freely in her emerald eyes and then shakes her head turning to me with an impending almost matriarchal menace.

"I'm needed at the hospital, do you think you can make sure he stays out of trouble?" She waves to the still fidgeting blond besides me and I give her a furtive smirk as well as a nod. Sighing, the kunoichi gives Naruto one last glance before melting into the crowd. Without glancing or motioning for the blond to follow, I stand and with hurried steps head off in the direction of Team 7's training grounds. My hand is suddenly taken captured by another and I look to my right to see the blond genin grinning shyly up at me. I give him a blank stare but don't disturb our intertwined fingers as we glide through each open space between the hundreds of people. We break free of the chaos of shoppers, Naruto pulling me at a faster pace when the bridge comes in view and I can't stop the small fond smile that graces my lips at the childish zest the boy can produce on his own. He pulls me into the forest, making sure to be far from civilization before stopping altogether. His hand does not leave mine and with a quick muttering of words, I can feel my body revert to it's normal male self once more. Never in my life have I ever felt so relieved to be in my own male body.

"You're leaving today?" It's not a question with the dysphoria lacing the blond's voice and I unconsciously squeeze his hand as if trying to reassure him. Of what, I hadn't the slightest of clues. His eyes are downcast, emotions battling one another as they flash across his eyes like an epic legend of some sorts, yet the emotion that impinges my vascular organ is the overwhelming feeling of fidelity spilling out from the blond's vulnerable eyes when he stares up at me; intestinal fortitude simmering behind his shower of affection. I swallow the lump in my throat, my stomach tightening in dread and I run my fingers through his blond spikes and then snake my hand behind his neck.

"I must retrieve something for you." His vivid blue eyes widen, mouth opening to speak before he closes his eyes, letting out a small intoxicating laugh.

"So, you'll be back then?" His voice sounds so hopeful, but I find I cannot and will not feed into his optimism, however, I do not wish to see a frown upon his face.

"In a sense." I release the hand still holding mine, moving it to his chin and meeting his eyes before swooping down and brushing my lips softly over his, the action making his body tremble just slightly. "Stay here." I vanish, speed jumping over the branches as I head off in the desired direction of my current mission.

-

-

-

The icy cold rain pelting down upon what bare skin is exposed felt both welcoming and numbing at the same time, however, having lived in Amegakure for a few years makes it much more easier for me to handle the weather. Feeling the chakra signature of an Uchiha, I trudge through the mud accumulating on the empty streets, passing the tall gloomy buildings until I am at where the main housing is at. Pausing at the staircase leading inside, I gaze up into the gray sky, simply enjoying the drops of water splashing and rolling down my face before drifting up the staircase and into a foyer. Turning to my left, I head down the hall, open one of the many doors and peer in, quickly taking notice to Kisame and Madara idly chattering about something my brother did wrong. Kisame is the first to realize my presence, his eyes widening in surprise, making Madara glance over in my direction, a chilling simper gracing his mouth. I keep my face impassive, yet inside I wish to scowl at the disgusting man related to me. I glance up when I hear someone manically laughing and see Zetsu shifting through the ceiling and disappearing from the room.

"Oh, you're still alive? Tell me, how did you manage to survive _that _ordeal?" Madara asks haughtily, placing a hand on his hip and turning his body towards me. I stare at him with an impassive face, feeling another less powerful but impressive chakra aura further in the building.

"Wrong room." Is my quick reply as I shut the door, redirecting myself towards the other chakra signature further down the hall. I blink upon entering the room, Sharingan eyes shifting through the darkness to the slow, even breathing being to the left, where I can make out the outline of my baby brother sleeping peacefully and blissfully unaware. Without any hesitation, I walk up to him and promptly kick him on his back, listening as he rolls off the bed and falls most likely on his face. Animalistic growling reaches my ears first before I grab his wrist, ceasing the fist aiming for my face with ease and using the boy's momentum to throw him over my shoulder and onto his back. A hiss of pain escapes his throat before he swipes his leg, trying to trip me. I evade, jumping over the limb and side-step to the right as his sword implants itself into the cement, his _**Nagashi** **Chidori**_ lighting up the room for a split second.

"I-Itachi?" His voice cracks in slight hysteria, eyes widening before narrowing. "No, you're dead, I killed you." He hisses more to himself, running a hand through his bed hair with an unbalance smile. "I must be hallucinating." He mumbles dejectedly as he sheathes his sword, moving back over to his bed to lie down. His head hits the pillow and a small agonized sigh escape his mouth as he lays motionless, most likely glaring out into the darkness.

"I am not a hallucination, little brother. I'm as alive as you and Naruto-kun." He flinches at the blonde's name, mumbling something under his breathe and shifting closer to the edge as if trying to put more space between us.

"Then why are you here?" I can tell he wishes this is all an illusion, but the raw emotion in his voice says otherwise which also brings me to the conclusion that Madara did indeed do what I had assumed. I move towards the bed, placing my hand up top his shoulder, eyes narrowing slightly when he stiffens at the touch, obviously not used to having human contact with anyone anymore.

"To return you to my paramour." He turns his head over his shoulder and I know he is staring at me with a 'you're crazy' look, jerking his shoulder from my fingers.

"Pardon, but did you just say _your paramour _and what do you mean retu-" In a flash, I deliver a swift and powerful chop to the back of his neck, successfully knocking him out.

I had no time to deal with his tantrums.

-

-

-

Upon arriving where I had left _my _blond, Sasuke awakens with a groan of pain and a few colorful muttered curses, the clinking of his chakra-binds reaching my ears. Suddenly, he's growling and I glance over my shoulder to see Naruto resting peacefully against a large oak tree, two plastic bags placed on his left. There's a line of drool running down his throat and underneath his casual white shirt, hands resting on his stomach and I close my eyes for a moment before reopening them.

"What the hell is **_he _**doing here?" Ignoring my brother's vicious snide, I amble up to the napping shinobi and gently kick his leg, smiling down at him when his blue eyes reach mine before straying to the cargo hefted over my shoulder. Even though my little brother's angry face is in the opposite direction I can easily tell Naruto recognizes Sasuke, eyes tearing up in both joy and gratitude as he slowly stands. I set the chakra-bound Sasuke at my side, ignoring his dark muttering and grant the blond shinobi to jump onto me in a bear hug, accepting the small butterfly kisses being splayed over my face. From the corner of my eye I can see the horrified expression written across my brother's face as my earlier words finally are deciphered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naruto all but roars in happiness, squeezing me so tightly my lungs feel like they'll collapse. Luckily, the blond releases me when he sees I am not breathing normally and crouches down to the scowling raven boy, grinning stupidly at him. Sasuke stares impassively at the blond and I smile furtively when a flash of murderous annoyance flickers across his eyes when Naruto pokes, pulls and pinches his cheeks. It's obvious the blond sees it too because his smile becomes foxy and continues his onslaught, disregarding the low, feral snarl bubbling in Sasuke's throat.

"Where'd you find him?" At the question, Sasuke's stills and then uses his feet to push himself away from the blond. Blue eyes narrow and he lashes his hand out, fingers wrapping around my little brother's right ankle before standing and dragging a now struggling and growling Sasuke to the tree with the two grocery bags.

"Amegakure." I answer, shifting my view to my little brother, who is glaring hatefully at me from his upside down vision. I close my eyes for a moment before opening them to the blond shinobi, leveling my eyes with his own.

"I leave him with you." Naruto's face falls at my words, dropping Sasuke's leg carelessly to the floor with a thud and fully turns his body to me, taking a step forward as if tryig to decide what to do next, ignoring Sasuke's curses in the background.

"Itachi, I-"

"SASUKE?!" A loud female voice echos as a blur of pink whooshes from within the trees, darting between us before it launches itself onto the bound Sasuke now cursing the Gods for his scandalous luck. We both blink at one another before gradually turning our heads simultaneously to see Sakura smothering my little brother, repeatedly saying his name over and over and over again _without _the -kun added. Sasuke's face is set in horror as he desperately tries to escape the female's abnormally powerful grip, her arms hugging his body tighter until I see Sasuke's face slightly turn blue. In an instant, I am at the kunoichi's side, laying a single hand upon her shoulder.

"He's choking." I mutter out-loud, making the pinkette 'eep' and release my little brother, who breathes deeply in and out to refill his lungs and body with the oxygen he needs.

"S-Sakura?! What are you doing here?!" The blond all but shouts once his shock has settled, looking at his pink teammate in wonder. I allow myself a smirk as I observe in bemusement as the pinkette suddenly probes and pokes Sasuke akin to the blond, pulling his cheeks and ruffling his hair as if unable to believe her angsty raven prince is situated in front of her. Her fingers brush over his bare, flawless moon-pale neck, a gasp escaping her mouth in three words, "_The curse seal_..." Her head whips around, green slanted eyes meeting my own in a silent staring contest. Seconds pass by until it's been two full minutes before she responds, eyes relaxing and a small gracious smile attuning her lips. Unconsciously, I feel my own muscles relax at her friendly smile and I have to chuckle inwardly at myself that a sixteen-year old copy of Tsunade-hime could scare me. She glances at Naruto and grins bashedly.

"Naruto, I knew the whole time it was Itachi you've been seeing these past two weeks." At the confession, Naruto blushes darkly and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Ahh, hehehe...Guess I've been caught." The blond folds his arms behind his head in a makeshift pillow, glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes, however, my eyes don't stray from the kunoichi as her eyes met mine once more.

"...I was wrong about you, Itachi." She starts, punching Sasuke in the shoulder when he makes a scoffing a noise. "You're not what people say you are."

"Wrong?" I ask, feeling more than seeing Naruto move to my side. She nods her head once, never breaking eye contact with me as she stands and rubs her covered fists.

"You're definitely a blessing to Konoha." A mischievous grin appears upon her face as she grabs Sasuke by his bound arm and forces him to stand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking Sasuke to Tsunade-shishou." With a harsh push to his back, Sasuke begins unwillingly to trudge forward, not wishing to start a fight with his now crazy ex-female teammate. I slip my fingers into the blonde's hand, pulling him closer to my side before using my free hand to gently grab his chin, the handles on the grocery bag sliding down my arm. Blue eyes follow the movement, widening in disbelieve and the blonde's mouth slightly opens in a gape.

"Hey! When did you get that!" I smirk arrogantly, leaning my face until our noses touch each other before claiming blonde's lips in a searing kiss, wrapping both arms around his waist and pulling him up against my body. I break our lips apart, nuzzling the crook of his neck lovingly before releasing him and taking a few steps back.

"Someday." I promise before going through a set of handseals and disappearing into the wind and racing along the many tree branches, his voice the last thing I hear.

_"Soon."_

* * *

_Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here ... waiting for you._

_

* * *

_

-

-

-

-

review plz.


End file.
